Happy New Year!
by Sapphire93
Summary: The turtles decided to throw a New Year's Eve party. As usual, everything goes wrong and crazy. R&R please! OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, you would know that by now if you read all the other 26 TMNT stories I have written. Also, I don't own anything else that I mention in this fic.**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**"I can't believe Christmas is already over!" Mikey complained taking a bite out of his breakfast.**

**"Christmas has been over for a while now, doofus." Raph replied.**

**"Christmas will be back next year, Mikey. It's not going anywhere." Leo explained.**

**"If it's not going anywhere, then how come it's gone?" Mikey asked.**

**"We left." Leo replied.**

**"We left? We didn't go anywhere." Mikey said confused.**

**"Yes we did. We moved onto December 31st." Donny responded.**

**"Why can't we go back?" Mikey wondered.**

**"We'll be back next year, don't worry." Leo rolled his eyes.**

**"I know, how old are you? Four?" Raph started washing the dishes and threw a towel at Mikey. "Dry these."**

**Mikey dropped the towel. "Nice throw." he said sarcastically.**

**"It's not my fault you can't catch." Raph remarked.**

**Mikey picked up the towel and walked over to the sink. He picked up one of the wet dishes, examined it, and put it back in the sink.**

**Raph picked it up. "What are you doing?"**

**"There's a spot on it." Mikey answered.**

**"Where?"**

**"Right there." Mikey pointed to a spot in the center of the plate.**

**"That's your finger print!" Raph gave it back to him. "It'll wipe off with the towel."**

**Mikey opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out.**

**"So..." Leo broke the silence. "What do you guys want to do tonight?"**

**"Do what we usually do," Raph replied. "Ignore each other."**

**"No, we should do something together." Leo said.**

**"What makes this night so special from all the others?" Raph asked.**

**"Tonight New Year's Eve. Are you stupid?" Donny responded.**

**"Tonight's New Year's Eve?" Raph walked over to the calendar. "Seriously?"**

**"We should throw a party!" Mikey threw the towel at Raph and jumped on top of the table. "We could sing, dance, and eat cake, cookies, and drinks! Lots and lots of drinks!"**

**"Drinks?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "What kind of drinks?"**

**"Yeah, your not planning on getting drunk or anything, are you?" Donny teased.**

**"No, please, no," Raph took the towel that Mikey threw at him off of his head. "You're drunk enough as it is. Drinks or no drinks, it's just who you are."**

**"Yeah, Mikey," Leo agreed with Raph. "No drinks."**

**"No, I meant apple juice and grape juice and stuff like that." Mikey replied with a shake of his head.**

**"Are you sure that's what you really meant?" Donny had to make sure.**

**"Positive. I'll go to the store and get some right now!" Mikey jumped off the table.**

**"Be careful!" Leo called after him, but Mikey was already out the door.**

**At the store...**

**"I have cake mix, cookie dough, stuff to make cupcakes, I've got chips and dip..." Mikey looked in his cart at all the junk food he named plus more. "...No dinner..." Mikey looked on the shelf and grabbed a chocolate pie. "We could have this for dinner and everything else for snacks!" he put the pie in the cart. "But what about dessert?"**

**"Mikey?"**

**Mikey turned around startled. "Oh, hi, April." he smiled.**

**"What are you doing here? Casey told me that he talked to Leo here yesterday. Did you eat all of that food already?" April asked.**

**"No. We're having a party tonight. Wanna come?" Mikey asked.**

**April looked inside the cart. "So I see...Sure, I'll come. Are you going to buy and dinner or something? I see you have plenty of desserts."**

**Mikey grabbed the pie. "This is dinner. And the rest are just snacks. Do you want to help me pick out a dessert? Or desserts?" he asked.**

**April smiled. "How about I help you pick out an actual dinner?"**

**Back at the lair...**

**"I wonder where Mikey is...He's been gone for a long time." Donny stated.**

**Raph was sitting on the couch and shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine."**

**Leo walked into the living room. "That was Casey on the phone."**

**"Casey?" Donny echoed. "What did he want?"**

**"He's coming down here in a couple of minutes," Leo replied. "He said Mikey had invited him and April to the party."**

**Raph was surprised. "Mikey must have called them at the store...So, you mean Mikey actually brought his shell cell somewhere?"**

**Leo shook his head. "No. Casey told me that April called him saying Mikey wanted him to come tonight. He heard Mikey in the background talking about waffles or frosting or something like that..."**

**"Waffles?" Raph and Donny turned to each other.**

**"I guess Mikey was getting desserts for snacks, a pie for dinner and when she saw him he was looking for a dessert." Leo rolled his eyes.**

**"And we trusted him with the shopping because...?" Raph wondered.**

**Leo shrugged. "Casey told me that April said she was going to help him pick out an actual dinner and less junk. He also told me that he talked to Mikey over the phone and Mikey wanted us to do special jobs."**

**"Jobs?" Donny rolled his eyes.**

**"I'm not doing anything." Raph replied.**

**Leo shrugged. "I don't know. He said he would tell us when he got down here."**

**Raph laughed. "Wow...This kid is going all over the place, isn't he?"**

**"Okay, guys, I'm here!" Casey walked in.**

**"Hi." Donny and Leo smiled.**

**"So, what does Mikey want me to do?" Raph smiled.**

**"Hello, Raph. I'm fine, how are you?" Casey smiled back.**

**Raph shook his head. "Sorry. Just tell me what Mikey said. I'm curious."**

**Casey took a deep breath. "Okay, well Donny, you'll be working solo."**

**Donny shrugged. "I don't mind that. What am I doing?"**

**"Building a karaoke machine." Casey stated.**

**Raph burst out laughing.**

**"A karaoke machine?" Donny replied.**

**"Yep." Casey smiled.**

**Donny shook his head. "Our brother is...I don't even know what..."**

**"What am I doing?" Raph was still laughing.**

**"You and I are in charge of decorations." Casey replied.**

**Raph raised an eyebrow. "Decorations...I guess I can deal with that."**

**"And me?" Leo stepped forward.**

**"You and April are on cooking duty." Casey responded.**

**Raph counted the people in his head. "And that leaves Mikey where?"**

**"Supervising." Casey shrugged.**

**"What?" Leo sat down.**

**"Those are his words, not mine." Casey defended himself quickly.**

**Raph shook his head. "The little slime bucket...The party was his idea and he's not even going to help us!"**

**"Tell that to him, Raph." Leo rolled his eyes.**

**"I will!" Raph yelled.**

**"Then he'll reply with, 'I did the shopping'!" Donny mocked.**

**Casey shook his head. "Hey, I probably shouldn't be the one to talk, but do you guys want to just want to relax and have a nice party together without yelling at Mikey?"**

**Donny, Leo, and Raph sighed. "Alright."**

* * *

**"We're home!" Mikey walked into the lair.**

**"Hey, Mikey." Raph greeted and took the bags out of April's hands.**

**"Thanks." April smiled and put her purse on the couch.**

**"Did Casey give you your jobs?" Mikey asked.**

**"Yep." Raph replied going into the kitchen.**

**Mikey followed. "Did you guys start yet?"**

**"Nope."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because we didn't have the ingredients to cook everything and we didn't have the decorations yet." Raph replied dropping the bags on the table.**

**Mikey gave his bags to Raph. "These are the decorations. You and Casey can get started."**

**Raph rolled his eyes and brought the bags into the living room. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."**

**Casey put his cup in the sink and followed Raph out of the kitchen.**

**April came into the kitchen. "Hey, Leo." she smiled.**

**"Hi." Leo smiled.**

**Mikey turned to the two. "Okay, the eggs and butter and just about everything are in here. Do you want to put the food that's already made or whatever somewhere and then start cooking?"**

**Leo nodded. "Sure. What are we baking?"**

**Mikey took out a list. "Cookies, cake, cupcakes, pie, although I did buy a chocolate pie. You can just make an apple pie or something..." Mikey continued going down the list.**

**"Whoa, Mikey!" Leo stopped him.**

**"Yeah?" Mikey looked up.**

**"Don't you think this is a little too much food?" Leo wondered.**

**Mikey shrugged. "Not really. Here's the list," Mikey handed it to Leo. "Get started. Where's Donny?"**

**Leo stared at Mikey with disbelief. "Working on your karaoke machine."**

**"Good!" Mikey left.**

**Leo turned to April. "What the...?"**

**"He's excited. Don't worry about it. Besides cooking will be fun." April smiled.**

**"Cooking it will be fun, yes. Eating all of it, though?" Leo asked.**

**Mikey walked into Donny's lab. "Donny?"**

**"What?" Donny asked.**

**"Are you working on my karaoke machine?" Mikey wondered.**

**"No," he stated sarcastically. "I'm creating a dancing robot."**

**Mikey smiled. "Can you do that?"**

**"Yes, but I'm not going to." Donny replied.**

**Mikey frowned. "You have my karaoke machine, though, right?" he asked.**

**Donny nodded. "Yeah."**

**"Thanks!" Mikey smiled and left.**

**Donny stood up straight and stared at nothing. "What does he mean **_**his**_** karaoke machine?"**

**An hour later...**

**Mikey walked into the living room. "You guys are doing a great job."**

**"Yeah, and are you going to ever help us?" Raph asked.**

**"I'm helping all over the place!" Mikey defended himself and went into the kitchen.**

**Raph shook his head and turned to Casey. "I love he told you that he was going to be supervising and now he calls it 'helping all over the place'."**

**Casey nodded.**

**Mikey walked into the kitchen. "It smells good in here!" Mikey sniffed the cookies and was about to grab one.**

**April slapped his hand. "Not now, Mikey."**

**Mikey frowned.**

_**CRASH!**_

**Mikey turned around and ran into the living room. "What happened in here?"**

**Casey got up from the floor. "I, um, fell."**

**"Mikey, can you please give Casey another job?" Raph asked.**

**Casey turned to Raph shocked. "What? Why?"**

**"Because I can't work with you." Raph replied.**

**"Huh?" Casey was confused.**

**"Casey, that was the fifth thing you tripped over, or broke, or whatever in the last half hour!" Raph yelled.**

**Casey sighed. "Fine. I'll go somewhere else." he turned to the kitchen, then the lab, and then back at Raph. "Where do I go?"**

**Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come with me!" he dragged Casey into the kitchen. "Leo? April?"**

**Leo and April turned around.**

**"We're switching jobs," Mikey stated. "Leo, your going to help Raph and April, Casey is going to help you in the kitchen."**

**Leo nodded. "Okay." and he left the kitchen and into the living room.**

**Casey smiled at April and April smiled back.**

**Mikey saw them and made a face. "Yeah, well have fun..." Mikey left the kitchen.**

**"So, what do I do?" Casey asked.**

**April shrugged. The cake was baking now. "Leo and I were frosting the cupcakes while we waited for the cake bake. Do you want to help me frost--" April looked at her purse, which was vibrating. "Oh, hold on." she went over to her purse and her cell phone was ringing. "I have to take this call. In three minutes, take the cake out."**

**Casey nodded. "Okay. Easy enough."**

**"Watch the clock." April left the room flipping her cell phone open.**

**Casey turned to the stove and then to the clock. "Take the cake out in three minutes...Watch the clock...How hard can that be?"**

**10 minutes later...**

**April walked into the kitchen. "Sorry that took so long. That was--" she looked at the stove, with smoke seeping through it. "CASEY!" she yelled.**

**Casey, who fell asleep, lifted his head off of the table. "Wha...?"**

**April turned off the stove and took the cake out. "Did you not smell it burning?!"**

**Casey stood up. "I'm sorry...I fell asleep..."**

**"You fell asleep?!" April snapped.**

**Casey jerked back. "Sorry..."**

**"Now what happened?" Mikey came in and sniffed the air. "What did you burn?"**

**April turned to Casey. "Casey burned the cake."**

**Mikey glared at Casey. "First the decorations and now this?"**

**Casey shrugged. "I said I was sorry..."**

**Mikey shook his head. "Fine, come with me. I'll be back April."**

**April nodded as she dumped it in the trash, not knowing what else to do with it.**

**Mikey walked into Donny's lab. "Donny?"**

**Donny sighed and turned to Mikey. "Now what? If you keep coming in here, I'll never get this done."**

**Mikey nodded. "I know, I know. But Casey's going to work in here with you, okay?"**

**Donny sighed. "I'd prefer to do my own work in my own lab, but sure, why not?" he rolled his eyes.**

**"Thanks. I guess I should go help April in the kitchen." Mikey left and went into the kitchen.**

**"Hi, Mikey." April smiled.**

**"Hi. I'm here to help you. What can I do?" Mikey asked.**

**April stared at Mikey horrified. "Your here to help me? I thought you were going to bring Leo back here."**

**"Nope. Just me. What can I do?" Mikey asked again.**

**April smiled. "You can sit down at the table and watch." she knew Mikey was probably going to do the same thing as Casey. Maybe something worse than what Casey did.**

* * *

**Casey smiled at Donny. "So, what can I do?"**

**Donny turned to Casey confused. "I thought you were on decoration duty?"**

**"I was." Casey replied.**

**"And what happened?" Donny asked.**

**"I kept tripping and breaking stuff...So Mikey out me in the kitchen." Casey explained.**

**Donny nodded, thinking Casey came here straight after the decoration. "Wait, what happened in the kitchen?"**

**"I burned the cake." Casey was reaching for a chemical.**

**Donny pushed his hand away from the liquid and pointed to the door. "Get out of my lab." he ordered. If he couldn't bake a cake or put up a couple of decorations, Donny certainly wasn't going to have Casey help him in his lab.**

**11:00 PM...**

**"One more hour..." Raph sighed and leaned his head back.**

**Casey nodded. "It was a hard day of work...Once we go to bed after midnight, tomorrow morning we'll have to take it all down."**

**Leo turned to Casey. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Yeah, you barely did anything." Donny added.**

**"Yeah, but I was at least trying unlike Mikey." Casey stated.**

**"That's true." Leo replied and Donny and Raph shrugged at each other.**

**"You tried your best? When I told you to take out the cake in the three minutes, you fell asleep." April stated.**

**Casey looked around. "You didn't have to remind me of that."**

**Raph, Leo, and Donny shook their heads.**

**Mikey came into the living. "Who's thirsty?" he gave everyone a drink.**

**"Thanks, Mikey." Donny said taking a sip.**

**"Yeah, thanks." Leo replied taking a sip as well. Everyone started drinking.**

**"Now this is a real party. Just don't get drunk." Mikey said.**

**Raph stared at his drink. "Did you give us wine?" he asked.**

**Mikey nodded with a smile.**

**"I thought I told you no drinks!" Leo glared at April. "How could you let him buy this at the store?"**

**April shrugged. "Don't get mad at me. He paid for everything. I wasn't paying attention to the bill, he must grabbed them before I met up with him in one of the isles."**

**"Actually, I snuck them in the cart when you weren't looking." Mikey said.**

**April rolled her eyes. "Don't make me kill you."**

**"Mikey! I told you no drinks!" Leo scolded.**

**"We all did!" Donny added.**

**Casey placed his cup on the table. "Can I have more?" he asked.**

**"You already finished that whole thing?" Raph asked.**

* * *

_**One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor**_

**Donny made a face at Mikey, who was singing on the karaoke machine.**

**Raph turned to Donny. "The machine sounds good, Don!"**

**Donny smiled. "Thanks..."**

**"Mikey sounds awful." Leo tried not to block his ears. If Mikey saw that, they would be in for a mouthful.**

**"Really? I can't hear." April replied.**

**"You're lucky." Donny said without looking at her.**

**"Lucky? Which would you rather have? Mikey's singing or Casey's snoring?" April looked down at her shoulder and glared at the passed-out Casey.**

**Leo, Raph, and Donny turned to look at her. "Mikey singing." the three of them replied.**

**Raph took another sip of his wine and yawned. "I'm getting a little tired too."**

**"Just 30 minutes to go, Raph." Donny stated.**

**Leo stared at Raph's empty cup. "How much wine have you had?"**

**Raph scratched his head and replied in a yawn. "Five?"**

We drove round in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah yeah... he said...

**"Five?!" Leo was shocked.**

**"I had three." Donny said. He thought Leo was going to yell at the two of them.**

**"That's it? I had seven," Leo laughed. "I figured you two, or Raph at least, would have more than me."**

**"Three? Five? Seven?" April glared at the three turtles. "What's wrong with you? You're going to get drunk!"**

**"How much has Casey had?" Raph asked.**

**April shook her head. "Knowing him, he had 30."**

**"Really?" Donny was amazed.**

**"No, not literally." April rolled her eyes. They weren't going to get drunk, they were already drunk.**

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah yeah...

**April turned to Mikey. "This is horrible..." she muttered to herself.**

**"How much have you had, April?" Leo asked.**

**"One!" she snapped. She knew better.**

**Leo put his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay...You don't have to get all snippy."**

**April rolled her eyes. "Great. I'm surrounded by a snoring machine, the worst singer in the world, and three drunken turtles."**

He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doooing fine).

**Mikey turned it off. "We only have a few minutes left. Should we do that wish bone thing or whatever it is?"**

**April glared at Mikey.**

**Mikey looked around at his three brothers and Casey, who were all asleep. "Oh..."**

**"Why did you decide to get everyone drunk, Mikey?" she asked.**

**Mikey shrugged. "They didn't want to get drunk, so I figured only a little bit would have been good."**

**April heaved out a sigh of annoyance. She closed her eyes started rocking back and forth. "1...2...3...4..."**

_**5! 4!**_

**April opened her eyes and stared at the TV. "It's almost midnight." April stated.**

**Mikey smiled and picked up his three brothers. "3! 2! 1!"**

**April was still sitting down. She didn't want to hold Casey up.**

**Mikey threw his arms in the air, causing his brothers to fall to the floor, still sleeping. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" he chanted.**

**April stared at the sleeping Casey and looked around on the floor at the three sleeping turtles. "Uh, yeah..."**

**The End**

**Ann: Hope you liked! I found this in my notebook half way finished, so I decided to finish it now. I know it's not even December yet, but that's okay. I think I put on of my stories "Christmas Karaoke Night" up in April or something like that, LOL. Anyway, please R&R! Even though half of it was already written, it took me a little longer than two hours to finish so I'm hoping people will send me some feedback. So, click the little blue button on your way out! Thankies! Also, the song Mikey sang was called "Year 3000" by the Jonas Brothers.**


End file.
